Her Wedding Day
by alyssialui
Summary: Draco made a huge mistake and he's too late to fix it. sad!Dramione. AU.


_A/N: Draco made a huge mistake and he's too late to fix it. sad!Dramione. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Music Club Round 4 - Orchestra - Beethoven - Moonlight Sonata_

_**Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge: **Nemesis – Write about Draco Malfoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Today was the day, the fated day when his love would be married to another. He had seen the days passing before his very eyes, all the while telling himself it was for the best. He had been preparing himself mentally and physically for this moment, but when it finally came, he woke up this morning in shock. There was no more hoping, praying and wishing that this was all a bad dream. Today was the day.<p>

He was a fool, such a fool to turn her away when he had the chance to keep her with him forever. She had said she would run away with him, she would throw away her whole life here in Britain just to be with him. She loved him and he knew that, oh how he knew that, but he had pushed her away.

All his fears and inhibitions had forced him to lash out at her. He was scared of marriage. He was scared of damning her to a life with the two them constantly on the run. He was scared she would change her mind and leave him and he would truly have no one left. He knew if that were to happen, he would never recover. Once he had a taste of her as his wife, he could never go back to the way they were before.

He told himself that it was better he ended things before he could have her any further. He told her she shouldn't want him, how it would be better for her to stay here and live her life. It was better if she stayed within the lines that were drawn for her. He was not safe and he was not the life she truly needed.

He could just imagine how she looked now, spinning in front of a beautiful floor-length mirror for her friends and family to see. There were would be small jewels pinned to her curly brown hair, pulled high on her head so show off the creamy skin of her neck that he loved giving sweet kisses to in the morning. Her white dress would hug her torso better than his own arms and then flare from her waist to the ground in gauzy fabric. His angel in white would smile at herself and he would count himself the luckiest bastard in the world.

Maybe he should have said yes to her. Then she would be dressing up for him. She would be walking down the aisle to his waiting arms and practically hear the thumping of his heart against his ribcage. She would offer him a comforting hand and they would turn towards the minister to profess their love for one another. They would have a wonderful honeymoon, move somewhere nice, have two kids and grow old together.

But they were of different worlds. They both knew that. It was why their relationship was a secret in the first place. She was a Muggle-born and his parents would never understand the depth of his feelings. They would always look down on her, a Mudblood sullying the good Malfoy name. He was Slytherin and had been a Death Eater. Her own friends and family would have probably disowned her for even considering him as a person worthy of her affections. To the outside world, they weren't meant to be. But to them, they had been each other's worlds.

But then he sent her away! Right into another man's arms!

Maybe there was still time. He Apparated quickly to the church where he had known she would be married. In the middle of night when they discussed such things, she always mentioned this as the church she hoped would hold a special place in their memories. Now, he stood outside in the yard around the building. All the doors to the church were locked as all expected guests were already inside. He had to find a way in, he had to stop this now. He knew he should have done this sooner but he had finally wised up. He would take her away with him, uncaring about what others thought.

Then a loud voice called out and he looked through a small window in the side of the church. The minister stood at the altar with all the guests staring at the couple before him as he gestured to them widely. "You may kiss the bride!"

He was too late. He watched as her veil was lifted, her bright brown eyes shone out, glittering with tears as the man brought her in for a sweet kiss. He held a hand to his heart as he imagined those eyes looking into his, those soft lips on his and the love that would be poured between them as they began their lives together as one.

The church bells rung twice, the ending to the most joyous day of her life and the worst day of his. He Apparated away a fool.


End file.
